Shiara Koshuniki, The Girl Who Would Be Queen
by Reine123
Summary: She was an innocent, beautiful soul.She just wanted to be happy in the world,but the Lord Sesshomaru took everything away from her.He will stop at nothing to break her. Hers is a heated, epic, lustful, rejected, forced romance.
1. The Western Bride

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

I was running along the ravine. I knew that if I hurried, maybe, just maybe, I could get away.

I am the Lady Shiara Koshuniki. The disowned daughter of the late Lord Honi Koshuniki. I remember him not, and have no wish to. He threw me out of his house when I was only a young babe of 7 nights, for I was not the long awaited son he had prayed for. I lived with an old man, I was his slave, he whipped me sometimes even when I had done nothing wrong. Although not married, he wasn't innocent, harlots warmed his bed every night, their sounds of contentment echoed through the walls.

Although I was merely his slave, I lived like a noblewoman. Addressed as Lady Shiara, heir to a small village, then, at 6, I was thrown out. Yet again. I faintly recall those hard years, and although I despised him, I am grateful that I knew who I was.

After I was thrown out I lived with a young couple, although poor they softened my hard heart. Then they died. Disowned the third time, I headed out, as a young woman at the innocent, youthful age of 12. I was determined to provide for myself after that. To remain detatched, to never marry.

Then in the village of Firo I did the one thing I had sworn to myself to never to do. I fell in love. Now, what's a 12-year-old maiden to do with such a useless emotion. It made you swoon, and stumble. The very emotion troubled your every night with empty promises of affection and starry-eyed dreams. But I was in love with him, he was in love with me. Out of all the women whom he could have chosen, he chose me, Shiara. Of course I was flattered. I was won over by the glory of first love, I did everything I could to please him. I learned to be civilized, in the way that he saw it. I completely altered my very existence.

One day he left me, simply by telling me that he no longer felt a passion for me. He turned then, and went to the forest, to make love to his whore. He didn't even see that I had followed. Of course, when I learned of his intentions for why he had fled to the deepest parts of the forest, I did what any dignified lady would have done. I turned, and ran, blinded by hurt and consuming angish. A group of bandits approached me then. I kept running. I was running along the ravine. I knew that if I hurried, maybe, just maybe, I could get away.

One man, he must have been drunk, he was so shaky on his feet. However, he managed to slash me across my back. Those cowards then fled, I wondered what their intentions had been. I fell over, moaning in pain. That was how _he_ found me. Lying on the ground of a ravine vulnerable, and weak. I glared at him. He was staring me down, he must have been demon. Humans didn't look that way. He reached over and turned me over so I was on my back. A jolt of pain shot through me. He put his foot on my stomach, I felt something pulse through me. He must have been surprised by what he saw, because the next thing I knew he grabbed me, pulled me into his arms and a cloud formed under him as he whisked me away.

The next thing I knew we were floating over a castle. Once we reached the ground I realized what was happening and I began flailing my arms which hurt my back. Then the demon half dragged, half led me into the castle. It wasn't like anything I had ever seen.

The castle demanded attention. With its pearly white walls and grand doors. I felt like a fairytale princess, servants bowing to us. I really did feel like a princess, the man who had enslaved me had kept a very straight sense of my authority, servants merely got out of my way, I had never thought much of it, until now, when I could see what power felt like. Still, I didn't feel very secure.

The demon dropped me in a room that I could only describe as his bedchamber. Then he spoke, his voice deep and rich. "You have been chosen to become this Sesshomaru's mate. You are to submit."

I watched him, wondering if his intentions were so honorable. He looked like a man of honor, but should he not be – I had best be careful. Men could be serpents sometimes, silent and invisible in their approach, but with a single touch, would immediantly be lethal.

Then I remembered who he was. That face, portrayed so many times in portraits of wistful artists who had hoped to earn a pretty penny. This was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I became engulfed in my own fear. I couldn't raise myself high enough to look him in the eye. "I want you to stay inside this room, I shall send my servant to assist is your name?"

For fear of being killed I answered, "Shiara Koshuniki."

He said, "Very well." With that, he touched my forehead, I felt something burning on me and fainted.

Pitiful.

When I woke up, I was lying on the bed and once again moaning in pain, I had a throbbing headache. Then a small voice said, "My lady, you have awaken." She curtsied.

I looked her over, she must have been that servant that Sesshomaru had been talking about. I turned to face her, wondering if she knew who I was yet. If she did not, I would play on her doubts, if she thought me a noble lady, I would do nothing to convince her otherwise. "What is your name?" I asked, the authority ringing within my tone, demolishing any doubts I was who she thought me to be.

"I am Ikko, my lady. His lordship has instructed me to become your personal maid. He also said that you are not to escape. Lord Sesshomaru has given me this, it's for your ladyship." She curtsied again and held out a piece of rolled-up parchment paper secured with a red ribbon. When I slid it out of her hands, she straightened herself up a bit. But kept her head bowed. I read,

_Lady Shiara Koshuniki,_

_As this Sesshomaru has said, you are to become this Sesshomaru's first mate. You are to submit to his every request. You will bear his heir. In one week, on the night of the full moon we shall be mated. Sometime later we shall be married as well, if it be my pleasure. I have no wish whatsoever to share you with another man. You may plan both the wedding and the mating reception. This Sesshomaru holds the right to have mistresses in his house, but you shall not be a whore. You willl fulfill all the requirements of being the Lady of the Western Lands. Once mated, I will supply you with your very own allowance and your household. Until then, get familiar with your surroundings, you will live here for the rest of your natural life. Unless it be my pleasure move you elsewhere. _

_-Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands_

When I had finished reading, I was shaking in my mind from, holding onto my last shreads of sanity, I continued to play on this charade, I held my composure. The girl said suddenly, "Perhaps her ladyship should take a bath, it shall calm her frayed nerves."

I was too tired out to refuse. So I allowed her to lead me to a door, she opened it and led me inside. It was steaming in there. She pulled my dirty, Chinese-style dress off and undid the bun in my hair. Then she pulled off my undergarments and slid me in the heavenly water. After a few moments I murmured, "You may depart, Ikko." Then she stood, curtsied and exited the room. I just shrugged and continued. Then got out and pulled on the nightgown that she had left there. As I was about to leave, the Lord Sesshomaru appeared, with his seemingly natural expression "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my bedchamber." I murmured.

"_Our _bedchamber." He said something was radiating off of him, if I could just look into his face I could identify it, but I was a stranger to him, I did not wish him to think me uncivilized and unlearned in the art of etiquette.

"My lord." I said simply, swerving to walk around him. I felt his arm wrap around my waist. I looked into his eyes, but saw nothing.

"May I ask you, my lord, if it be your pleasure to tell me, what you are doing here?" I stilted silence after that, not sure if I really wanted to know, I had read all about the terrible thing that demons did to their unwilling mates.

"Why, I'm just here to see what you bear, my dear." His voice menacing and subduing, it was fresh land, considering the stoic appearance he took on before.

With that said, he reached out to pull down my nightgown. I stiffened, wondering if struggles did any good. He pushed me into the water, my head automatically falling down. When he finally pulled me out, I was gasping for air. I could feel my gown severing, and a short while of silence and brooding imaginings, he left. His presence was replaced with Ikko's. She handed me a kimono that I knew was only for the highly wealthy. It was red with a pretty purple, star-like patturn on it. Also there was a blue sash for it. The sleeves opened with rippling texture. It hugged all my curves and since I had never worn anything like it before I was thoroughly amazed by the beauty of it. Marveling in silence.

She took me to _his _bedchamber.

Now, you all know that I am a woman whose heart has been broken before. I have no intention of ever breaking it again.

In the corridor I saw a woman dressed as handsomely as me. She must have been one of _his lordship's_ mistresses. When she saw me, she smiled and curtsied low, but, I saw a sneer shoot through her eyes. The emblem sewn into my kimono was a definite sign of power, I nodded at her and as I continued walking I asked Ikko, "Who is she, Ikko?"

"That was Vlove-hime, Lady of Firo, the 3rd mistress of his lordship."

When I heard that, I was so surprised. _So, this is the lady of Firo. _I hoped that the name Firo would not imprison me in my misery everytime it was spoken.

I stepped into _his _bedchamber. I was disgusted. "Where is the Lord Sesshomaru?" I demanded.

"His lordship is in his study. The Lord does not like being disturbed, however tomorrow he wished to speak to your ladyship for dinner."

I inspected that information thoroughly and suddenly I remembered my own mating. "How will I plan the mating reception?" I wondered broodingly.

"The Western Lord shall speak to you of it during breakfast. For now, why don't you go off to sleep?"

"Well, I am a bit sleepy." I murmured sleepily.

She curtsied, then backed slowly out of the room, sliding the door closed behind her.

In the morning, I woke, bathed, and headed stiffly to the feasting chamber. I hesitated, then nodded to the men who were to open the doors. They smiled and opened it calling out "Lady Shiara Koshuniki."

I stepped through the door, and quietly curtsied before stepping forward.

I glared at the young man and was about to discipline him when his lordship ordered , "Have a seat, Lady Shiara."

I gave him one last glare and turned to walk to the seat that Ikko pulled out. It was to the right to the head of the table. Then he sighed and as if he were reading words off a card he murmured seductively, "You resent this mating, but I'm sure that you'll find this in both our favors. You may receive your household within due time. Our mating has been moved up, it's tomorrow, all the lord are attending, including that half-breed, whether he likes it…or not. You will prepare it."

It sounded more like he was ordering it instead of requesting it. I nodded anyway, I'd rather not get see his black side. "Good," he said, "eat."

When the meal, which had commenced in silence had finished, he ordered "Jaken" to take me to my new residence.

The greenish, toad-like thingy stood bowed, and led me to _his_ chamber. Disgusting.


	2. Sesshomaru's Unwilling Mate

Disclaimer: I own nothing that was created by Rumiko Takashi.

Hey, people. I guess the whole world hated my story, huh. Please, I'm getting major disappointment, i just need one review, from anyone. Please! I don't care if you're going to flame me. Oh, and could you tell me what you want to happen? I'm getting slight writers' block, help me out here, will you? Oh, and just so you know, this story isn't completely ShiaraxSesshomaru. If you want, i can put in some KagomexSesshomaru. Anything! Please. Oh, and by the way, i have no idea why i reviewed my own story. I was just testing out the reviews.

* * *

I was in my new study, commanding exactly how I wanted her wonderful mating to be. Ikko had seen enough grand matings to tell me all about it. I decided that I wanted an indoor wedding with fancy polished wooden pews a long beautiful, red velvet carpet. I selected a fancy kimono, and for my reception, well, Ikko informed me that Sesshomaru especially wanted it to be on a balcony. I was in the middle of choosing my hairstyle when Sakura, with her dazzling complexion entered. She was my maid, and the elderly 30-year-old woman next to her was one of my advisors, Lady Milande. They curtsied in respect, and Sakura with her voice dripping with honey said, "Do excuse us, Your Highness, we have come to inform you of his lordship. Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you in the dining hall.

That woman, I knew Sesshomaru was hesitant to reject, that's why she was part of his household. So that he still had a choice. I got up, ready to get dressed for my mate-to-be, as custom dictates. I chose a black one. If I couldn't defy him physically, well, I'd do it innocently. My hair, of course, I left down. Ikko led me gently to the dining hall. At the doors, she bowed and backed away. The heralds were ready to announce my name, but then Lady Milande held up a hand and they nodded, she turned to me. "You don't have to go through with this mating, my dear, you don't have to forever serve the Western Lord. You still have an option, you can leave right now, because I assure you. When you step through that door, you will be committed to him. Forever."

With that said, she turned on her heel and swiftly disappeared. _What was she talking about? It's not like I wanted to mate this…this…foul beast. I have no choice._ Then I turned sadly to the heralds and gave them a slight nod. Unknowingly, I had sealed my fate. "Lady Shiara Koshuniki."

His deep voice seemed so far away, my steps trembled, before I knew it, I was at his enormous table. He saw my kimono, I was sure of it, he was giving me such an angry, overpowering glare. _He's just like Hosh, another man who is thoroughly capable of breaking the heart of every person he saw. _I curtsied for 15 seconds as custom dictates, then stood, thrust my legs from behind me and bowed before sitting. Then he walked over to my seat, I pretended not to notice. Then he got down on one knee. I stopped eating for a moment, and then resumed my previous doings." My Lady, would you do me the honor of mating me?"

I almost swooned, but not of happiness for his obvious declaration of love for me, but of disgust of his lowly ways. He had already commanded that I become his mate, and now, to save face, he was proposing to her!?! _That low-life._ I decided to not answer him, he grew impatient with me and slapped me across the face. "ANSWER THIS SESSHOMARU!!!"

He had struck me. I felt the tears about to fall, but I fought them, head-on. He slapped my other cheek, now my eyes were brimming with tears. He must have seen this, because he grabbed me and carried me bridal style to _his_ bedchambers. HE kicked open a door I had never noticed before. Behind it was a room with a huge, king-sized canopy bed that had a lace curtain streaming down from it. On the right of it was a polished wooden table covered in delicate china and wooden bottles filled with wine. In one of the corners lay a huge, marble bathing tub. Along the walls was a shelf covered in sex toys. And the floor had an emerald green carpet on it. There were spare undergarments and robes in an open closet. She was so horrified and disgusted. But what was in the next room was even scarier. This room was lit by only a few torches. The floor was made of stone and there were chains everywhere for every part of the body. There were whips, and knives and gags. Other torture devices loomed off the walls. The room was covered on spider webs, signaling that the room hadn't been used in a long time. His Lord placed me gingerly on the floor. I looked up fearfully at him, backing away. He gave me a dangerous smile. "The first room, was a honeymoon chamber, it was where the lord and lady made love, and this was the punishment chamber, where he lord punished his lady if she misbehaved, as you can see, very few western ladies have misbehaved toward their alphas before. I expect you to be no different."

Then he left me, trembling and cold in the darkness of the room, he locked the door behind him. He was going to leave me in here. There was no way that I could see. I did the one thing I had pledged never to do again in my life. I cried. When I woke up, Sesshomaru was standing over me, I had cried myself to sleep, and he had opened the door, now I could see. He dragged me into _his_ chambers where my maids fussed over me. I stood still and obeyed, I barely uttered a word. Then, I was at the doors, my mate-to-be had finished the preparations. I heard the three trumpets, this meant that the people would accept me as their new Queen. My advisor appeared again, "You can still walk away, there's nothing connecting you to him, he hasn't given you a dominance mark, there is no love, no pull, no promise. You can go in there and become our new Lady, because it is your duty. Or you can run away, jump in a river, they'll never find you, you can swim to safety. You are still young, you can find a suitable husband. But whatever you do, follow you heart."

Then just as before, she disappeared. Her words struck a nerve. I could run away, but where? Here, I could have everything I ever needed, except my own freedom and love. _What should I do? What should I do?_ I didn't need to decide, the heralds, dressed grandly opened the door for me and beckoned me in. Like a duty-bound woman, I marched inside, I heard gentle, light music. My heart was beating so quickly. _Follow your heart._ I could have, but then I would probably be hunted down. I walked solemnly to my lord, where the priest spoke, we knelt. He spoke on and on about the wonders of love and respect, then it was time to say my vows, Sesshomaru went first. "I, Lord Sesshomaru Taisho of the Western lands take Lady Shiara Koshuniki to be my mate, forever and to cherish, in good times and in bad. I hereby pledge to protect her in the eyes of the Lord Almighty. Before all who stand here to bear witness, I hereby take her as my mate, 'til death do we part."

Then it was my turn. I don't know how I knew the words, I just knew them, "I, Lady Shiara Koshuniki take Lord Sesshomaru Taisho to be my mate, forever and to cherish, in good times and in bad. I hereby pledge to serve and obey him in the eyes of the Lord Almighty. Before all who stand here to bear witness, I hereby take him as my mate, 'til death do we part."

There, I had said my vows, and sealed my own fate. The priest bowed, stepped back, and said, "Now, our two lovers here today-" here I winced "- shall be joined forever and long after by custom to holy matrimony, and sacred mateship. You may exchange rings."

That foul beast took my hand and slipped a ring made of glass, with a ruby inside onto my ring finger. My ring bearer handed me a the silver band with a black onyx which I had chosen. I hurriedly shoved it on his finger, none too gently either. "You may kiss the bride."

Sesshomaru stood, followed by me.

Then he did the one thing that thousands of women would have given up everything for: he kissed me. He tilted his head and rested his lips on mine, then he tried to slip his tongue into my mouth, thank goodness my teeth bared his way. My body stiffened against his touch. He squeezed my hand so hard I thought that my bones would crack. When I opened my mouth to scream, he slipped his tongue into my mouth, stifling it. _His lordship_ explored my mouth and sucked in my juices like the cruel, greedy, heartless man he was. I guess he must have been satisfied, because he purred his approval. "Now, for the most precious, delicate part of the traditional mating ceremony. " I dreaded what he was about to say next. "The mating mark."

What was supposed to happen was I knelt on the cushion again then I was to tilt my head in submission and _love_. Then, _he_ was supposed to lean in and give me the mark that would seal my fate forever. Trembling I said over and over in my head, _do not embarrass this kingdom, this is your duty, it's your fault you're in this situation. Do not make it worse for yourself. _I stiffly knelt and mechanically tilted my head, I didn't want to go into the punishment chamber. I felt _his_ hair tickling my bare skin. Then, nothing would have prepared me for the pain. Now, in a love-driven mating, one would not have felt the raw pain I was feeling, in order to make the mark permanent some of the male's poison would have to drip in and rush into the blood. And then, the oddest thought fell on me, _Tonight is the night of the new moon. If the mating's today and _he's _demon, then all of my children shall be demon as well. _I shivered at the idea. The growing pain of so much venom leaking into my neck was overwhelming, it burned like fire and soon my body was shaking, the burn had spread all over my whole body and I felt like I was bathing in an endless stream of fire. I quickly began sweating and tears once again began building up. I wondered if childbirth was worse or better. Then, not soon enough his fangs slipped out of me, I fell into his waiting arms, and, as tradition stated should happen, he carried me out of the room and into _his _chamber. Well, technically it's my chamber too now that I'm mated to him. He laid me on the bed and leaned down, looking deep into my brown eyes.

* * *

Ok, everyone, i just want 2 reviews.

I know none of you will want to review it, but a girl can hope can't she?

Please! I was checking the story everyday to see if someone reviewed, but no one did. I was so sad and got a huge depression, i even got sick and i blame the depression, so help me out here, please!


	3. The Lady's Court

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the anime _Inuyasha_.

Oh THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU Tria. You don't know how much that review meant to me! I almost fell out of my chair when you said that. Ok, everyone, here's my third chapter, oh, and thank you to everyone else for reviewing!

* * *

We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Since I thought Sesshomaru was deep in thought, I began to slowly ease away. Sesshomaru held fast to my arm and before I could react he kissed me deeply, once again trying to slip his tongue between my lips. I had no more energy left for fighting, and the burning sensation was still wafting through my body. I submitted to his will and he flipped over my lifeless tongue. After I few moments he released himself off of me. "I won't take you while you're still adjusting to my poison."

I almost wanted to cry when he picked me up and carried me to that honeymoon chamber. He set me down onto the huge bed, if I had looked upon a mirror I would have seen swollen eyes, a bright red, puffy face, messed up hair, and that dear make-up streaked and ruined. However, I hadn't, so I wouldn't have seen it. That _low-life_ climbed into bed next to me and in a manner that perhaps was meant to be gentle, but came out _far_ more hungry feeling began pulling off my kimono. Once my delicate kimono had been torn from my body, he worked on my undergarments. The pain grew more immense every second, I felt the burning feeling go in override, my mate and husband must have felt it too because, since the clothing was removed, he snuggled in squeezing my body in a manner that felt completely loving. I would have never admitted it, but I liked his touch. Even though my will was trying to crush it, I was savoring his touch. I felt his hand running across my body, memorizing the curves and absorbing the knowledge of my body. My arm suddenly brushed against something, it was hard, it was puffy feeling, and it was between my mate's legs. I shuddered as I thought about what it was, and that arousing emotion which suddenly came beck, full force, it beat away the pain of the venom. When I fought away the arousal, the poison threw itself back at me. I wanted to scream, but I didn't, why? Sesshomaru had pushed his lips onto mine. I couldn't force away the pleasure, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't resist, unable to control myself I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed our bodies together. I could feel his silk shirt against mine, and his arms wrapping around my back, then suddenly realizing what I was doing, I yanked myself away, only to be caught by Sesshomaru. He was roughly pressing me into his chest, when I shuddered at his touch, he brought his arm back and slapped me, harder than I had ever been slapped before, I went stiff. Then, stiffly, I attempted to snuggle into him, partly because I didn't want to anger him, partly because I was cold. I fell into a fitful sleep.

I woke up still in bed, my mate's arms lifted my up into a sitting position. I jumped slightly, not knowing he was awake. "Relax, mate, I won't take you now, while you're still recovering from my poison. You will stay here, I will send Ikko to help you dress, you are not to leave this room."

I wanted terribly much to slap him, but he pressed on my neck and my vision soon faded to black nothingness.

When I woke up, I was still in the bed, but my mate was nowhere to be found, instead, there was Ikko and Lady Milande. They were just standing there respectfully looking down. I eased myself off the bed and immediately felt a thick jolt of pain that seemed to tremble my entire being. "What is the meaning of this!?!"

Ikko and Lady Milande both curtsied low, to show respect. But it was Ikko who broke the silence first, "Most honorable lady, his lord, Lord Sesshomaru, had placed a sealing spell to make sure that you obtain the full rest you deserve. He had instructed me to assist you in placing on fresh clothes. Afterwards, his liege has prepared a set of young ladies for you to choose your ladies-in-waiting from, and others of your court. His lordship has taken the liberty of making sure they were all fit for your ladyship."

For once in my life, I was unsure of what to do. So, I allowed Ikko to help drape the many layers over my almost-lifeless body, the blue kimono was vibrant and decorative, however, it was a little too big. "This kimono is too big, bring me another one." I demanded instantly

"His lord had requested that you wear this kimono, it was his mother's and when you secure the straps you will feel nothing. Also, his lord feels that this will represent your authority to all who wish your ladyship ill."

"He REQUESTS? HE REQUESTS? Well, dear I request that I wear that." I pointed to my white kimono with silver designs and then pointed to a silver, glittery strap for my kimono. I had worn it the day _that mongrel_ brought me into custody.

"Oh, my lady! Would that be wise? The lord has specifically requested that you wear his mother's kimono, and you shall disgrace this kingdom by wearing such a defiant colour."

"And what shall come forth at me, might I ask?"

Lady Milande, who had been looking around suddenly stepped forth to answer, "Previous lords have never taken kindly to an offense to their honour." At this, she pointed to a curtain that so innocently covered the door to the punishment chamber. "Even those that are in love."

"And _his lordship_ surely isn't in love with me." I sneered without missing a beat,

"We would suggest that you wear the royal kimono, my lady."

"As Lady of the Western Lands, I out-rank you. So I would suggest that you do as I ask before I am forced to do something _terribly rash_."

At that comment, Ikko took a shadow of a step back. She bowed her head.

"Most Honored Lady, I beg of you, please, never count your chickens before they hatch."

I gave her a deadening glare. She took my silence as a sign to continue. "My lady, you have not had an official coronation yet. As of now, you are simply a mate of Lord Sesshomaru, not the Lady of the Lands. His Highness can still mate another and crown her queen before you."

I was outraged, "So, when shall be my coronation?" I paused to keep my voice steady, yet strong. Until the eve of my coronation, I was issued the limited power of a maiden in Lord Sesshomaru's custody.

"Lady, you should best be getting dressed, the ladies competing for your court should arrive any moment."

I paid her no mind, instead I turned to Lady Milande, "Why would it shame the kingdom if I wore white?" I already knew, but I was willing to put off getting dressed as long as truly possible.

"White is the colour of the virgin." She said simply.

"I am a virgin." I murmured lowly.

Lady Milande was an owl demoness. With her stunning pure white hair, flawless skin, and hazel eye whites with black pupils. While Ikko was a rabbit demon, she had dark, glossy hair, unmarked skin which revealed the black patturn on her forehead. They both paid no heed to my words even though I was pretty sure they had heard me. I grudgingly let Ikko slide the kimono over my body then she secured a midnight blue strap around my waist. They fussed about my make-up, I insisted on just a little rouge. Then they asked of my hairstyle, "Give me a three-layer bun with jewels such as diamonds and shine, glitter, and silver sticks. I want no jewelry."

"Go tell the ladies I am ready."

After a few moments not Ikko, but _the filthy low-life_ waltzed in. "Ikko informs me that you are ready?"

I gave him a hard glare and looked away. He pretended not to see. "The ladies will be here shortly, you will not embarrass this family."

My hands clutched at the sheets. Sesshomaru raised one clawed hand and in a brilliant purple flash, the barrier dissolved. _He _offered me his arm. I slapped it away, he snatched up my throat, I struggled around, trying to break free, he proved the dominant one. My face turned a colour that I dare not describe. Sesshomaru threw me down and as I struggled for air, Lady Milande and Ikko disappeared out the door. When I finally had enough air, Sesshomaru hoist me up and once again offered me his arm, I was too frazzled to object. I took his arm and trying to look as dignified as I could walked into the throne room gracefully with my mate. Everyone present bowed or curtsied; Sesshomaru and I walked up the royal red carpet and helped me to my not-so-royal-looking silver throne. He kissed my hand, which I tried to jerk away and turned his back to me before walking away to prove that he was my alpha. Before I had time to protest the announcer's voice rang out, loud and clear. "Lady Kagome, mistress to Inuyasha, half-brother to his lordship, Sesshomaru. She is competing to be a lady-in-waiting"

I looked her over, there was something that I didn't like about her, and yet something that seemed so out of place about her. She was violently trying to break free of the hold the guard had on her. She has glossy, lenthy black hair, and odd clothing. One of the guards hit her legs, and she bowed mechanically. I nodded to one of Sesshomaru's pages, she looked like she was fair game. "Lady Kagome has been chosen." "Lady Megana of Firo, 5th heir of Firo."

_Firo must be very friendly with the royal family. Their royal family is all over the palace! _Megana-Hime was no exceptional beauty, she had auburn hair, like her mother and dark red lips with pale white skin. She had an odd arrogant air roaming around her. She bowed low and smiled sweetly. "Lady Megana specializes in sewing and dancing." Roared the herald.

I waved her away. Thousands of other girls flounced in and out. In the end, out of 538,629 high-ranking, pretty, and talented ladies I chose out 54 as my ladies-in-waiting, 4 as my personal chefs 28 maids, 8 seamstresses, 6 advisors, 2 Ladies of the Wardrobe, 26 Ladies of the Privy, 1 Servant's Chief, and 1 secretary. They had all come in, I approve or disapprove them, they leave. The whole tiring process had my mind whirring. I hurriedly got ushered into bed. The whole time I slept, I was aware of Sesshomaru's presence.

* * *

Tria: As i previously stated, you made my day! And you rock for that!

Alright, viewers, I know that my story isn't the best in the bunch, so, I'm getting people to help me beta, so, I might not upload for a while!


	4. Finally The Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that I didn't create.

Hey, people, sorry i didn't post this faster, but I've been busy (i have a life too!) so, can anyone give me any ideas? hmmm? well, i'll stop annoying you people now and on with the story! yay!

* * *

I awoke to Ikko shaking me. _His lordhood _was nowhere to be found, to my relief. "You'd best be getting ready, my lady." She whispered over and over again.

When I woke, I had a terrible headache, then I looked up and saw that Ikko, Lady Milande, Oha, and that girl, Kagome was also present. While the others had their heads respectfully bowed, Kagome was looking around, she seemed very uncomfortable. _Oh yes, Kagome is the mistress to my new half-brother-in-law. _I beckoned her over, she hesitated and stumbled over to me. I waved my other ladies out. Then I stood, looking her square in the eye and cupping her chin, we stood like that for a few moments. Soon I let go, "Sit," I commanded.

She sat down _his _bed. _Who are you?_ "You aren't from around these parts, are you?"

"No."

_Well, this girl's got spirit, I haven't been, my ladyed or your ladyshiped by her. "_Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Shiara Koshuniki."

"I am Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." The girl had answered with just a hint of fear lingering in the corners.

"Who is the lord, Inuyasha?"

She looked away. I was a demon's mate. She was a demon's mistress. But we were still women.

She was crying, I could tell, her shoulders trembled. I had never faced someone who was opening the slightest to me. Not since I had lived with the young couple. I was dumbfounded by this. So I just said the first thing that came to mind, "Lady Kagome Higurashi, you seem like an interesting woman. I shall have an escort bring you over to the garden, of His Highness, my mate."

I wasn't lady yet and I wasn't about to lose my claim to the throne. I wasn't even ready to open up to this strange girl, and I REALLY wasn't going to lose face. I waved her away. She turned around as fled through the sliding door. I was dumbfounded by her boldness as I watched her retreating back. There was a knock, "Come in."

The ladies who had been in there before were now back, minus Kagome. "Who is Inuyasha?" I asked Lady Milande, she was my advisor, so she should be aware of these things.

"The lord, Inuyasha is a vile beast who has tried killing our lord countless times. He travels with a demon slayer, a monk, a fox demon, a cat demon, and a priestess. Inuyasha himself is half-brother to Lord Sesshomaru, he is also half demon. However, we have one common enemy, Naraku. The priestess, is of course, our very own Kagome."

I savored this new-found information, thinking it over. "Where is my secretary?"

"Lady Kasumi will be arriving shortly.

They pulled a purple kimono covered in delicate-looking blossoms onto my body and secured it with a midnight-blue strap. Then someone knocked on the sliding door. I motioned for Ikko to get it. She slid out with grace that I could only begin to possess. "Her Ladyship, Shiara is busy ."

I heard someone sneer and the sound of crunching parchment. Ikko walked back inside and presented me with a parchment roll bearing a crest. "Whose crest might this be?" I asked one of my servants.

"It's his Highness's crest."

I looked it over and broke the seal, opening the letter.

_Mate,_

_I have arranged for us to meet. I have been notified that you are not enjoying the time here. I would strongly advise that you don't act up again. You will not like the results. _

He hadn't even signed it, shows just how much he cared about me.

In my hair they produced a tight, braided hairstyle that resembled a fan; it had pretty green sparkly feathers woven in. My face was dusted with a flirtatious pink powder and rouge. My eyes were sprinkled with an odd, purple substance. Lady Milande produced a purple silk fan, I wedged it inside a thin band in the sleeve of my kimono. I gave off a sigh and as my ladies opened the door, I stepped out, walking with so much dignity and grace that I felt silly and weighed down. I sighed as I felt the sun tickling my cheek. I turned off to the left and saw an open window, a reluctant, foreign ray of sun streamed in. I had missed the sun. A group of well-dress ladies who were coming in my direction, probably more mistresses, shrieked and cried at the light, flapping their arms around as if the light were the Devil himself. I watched with silent eyes as I pulled my fan out and waved it lightly and airily so it covered everything except my eyes. Seeing such foolishness gave me the will to roll my eyes. Instead, I snapped my fan, slid it in and turned around. My ladies weren't doing much better than my mate's whores. I whipped out my fan again and positioned it on top of the light. It took a few moments, but then they stopped shrieking when they realized the light was stifled. It took a few moments for them to realize I was standing there, but when they did, they quickly dropped in a clumsy curtsy. _Silly women. It's just sunlight_. I shielded my face with the fan to cover my giggling face. Then, gently, I slid my fan back to its rightful place. I spun on my heel, and, with my head held high, my ladies and I walked out of the hall. As casually a voice as I could muster so I didn't trigger their blind curiosity I asked, "Why did those ladies act in such an uncharacteristic manner?"

Lady Milande looked at me with such alarm that I almost flinched. "The tragic sun shall scorch our beings, ladyship!" her shriek could have slain a lion.

"Calm yourself, Lady Milande." I looked her straight in the eye to show that I mean business.

"My apologies, lady."

I wandered into a beautiful ballroom. I walked around, admiring the beautiful decoration that seemed so old and unused. Suddenly, my troupe of ladies parted as two guards walked up to us, they weren't common guards, they were the head guard and the chief of the drawbridge. Since they apparently out-ranked me, I curtsied. They grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out in a rhythmic gesture. My ladies continued to follow with a carefully constructed monotone face, but, they did nothing to help. I struggled against them. They stopped in front of _his room._ I struggled further, not wanting to know what my fate was to be. Lady Milande calmly stepped forward and knocked, _His Highness_ opened the door. They threw me in and my ladies followed. The guards pushed me onto my knees, I felt the familiar feeling of this pose, so long ago. I looked up and glared. That simpleton offered me his hand, I hissed at it. He slapped me, so hard that it made me fall over, all but Sesshomaru, Ikko and Lady Milande exited the room. He grabbed me and threw me at a wall. The impact made me spit out all my air, and blood. Lady Milande peeled me off the wall and joined Ikko, the two curtsied as _my dear lord_ kicked me and I rolled over in pain. _He _pulled me up and dropped me on the bed. Everyone except Sesshomaru exited the room. He grabbed me and we stepped into the Honeymoon Chamber, we entered the punishment chamber. Naturally, a person would see me as a cold, heartless, woman full of pride. But I would throw my pride away any day. When _that monster_ that was supposed to be my _loving husband_ dropped me down, I grabbed his leg and begged, "My lord, I beg of you, I have done nothing, why do you do this?"

He kicked me off and I hit the wall. He sat on a stool and draped me over his lap and slapped his hand 300 times on my bottom, with his demon strength and poison. It happened so fast that I fainted. When I awoke, I was still sleeping with _him _by my side. The only thing that proved to me that it was real was the horrible pain that stretched across my body. "Get up."

I scrambled off and knelt. "Good, you will make an obedient mate."

"Today you will be Queen."

I was swept away so fast that I barely had time to think, the only thing that kept me from falling into the dark depths of the wonderful bliss of ruling. Ruling hadn't been in my nature, but, I was born a royal, so this was my destiny. When the makeover was finished, a messenger walked inside and curtsied, "My lady, there is a man who requests your audience."

I nodded, "Send him in."

Then the last person I wanted to see at the moment walked into my chamber. It was Hosh. I never wanted to see him again, yet here he was. "Shiara!" His voice still soothed me, but now that I knew he was a traitor, I couldn't stand him.

"Leave, Hosh, I am going to be Lady of the Western Lands, and you will not ruin this moment!"

"Shiara, I've known you for a long time, and you've never cared for power. Come with me, we can be married and we can forget your past."

"NO! Have you gone mad!?! My mate will surely kill you! Now, be gone, and never return!" my voice cracked as I said those words, but I must show no weakness. "Lady Milande!" When she stepped in and paid her respects I ordered, "Take this young man back, safely to Firo." After I placed my orders, I turned away to look at myself in the mirror.

"Shiara, Shiara, remember me! Remember you beau!"

I shuddered remembering the traitorous reason I had left him. He was the reason I now suffered here. _All men are just the same. They use you for their own purposes then throw you aside when they've found something better. Those traitors possess no loyalty._

I rode through the streets smiling and waving in a jeweled carriage. I threw roses and blessed children. I think the people liked me. At the cathedral, I kissed babies, blessed young couples, and showered my people with compliments. Then I walked down a blue velvet carpet (blue, was my new family color, I would learn to hate it). Choirs sang and people cheered, I knelt in front of a line of priests, they all kissed both of my cheeks. Then, they helped me into my throne, my _silver, jewel-less_ throne. A voice that seemed to come from everywhere spoke "Do you, Shiara Koshuniki, 1st mate of Lord Sesshomaru, forever promise to respect and love your people, to offer judgment with kindness and grace? Do you solemnly vow to cherish the crown and it's heirs?"

"I solemnly promise so, to do."

He lowered the crown onto my head and the crowd went wild, I was embraced with song and music, but most of it was drowned by my royal subjects. _They like me. They truly like me!_ I was so happy to be liked by my subjects.

* * *

Ok! Did you like it? Cause guess what? I'm going to take up my offer again and when my review meter hits 21, then i'll post, until then, i'll just sit back, relax write a few more chapters and let you people wait. Hehe, this way, i can torture you people and you can't do a thing about it! Aren't i evil?


	5. Court Life

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha! Never have, never will.

* * *

The sound of my loyal subjects still rang in my ear as I rode through the streets waving and smiling. For once, I, Shiara Koshuniki, felt complete. Yes, I'm still Shiara Koshuniki, I wouldn't change my name for the world.

The sound of the crowd was enough to last me a lifetime of happiness, I never wanted the moment to end. But it did, at the disapproving exterior of my home. As I crossed the drawbridge I saw the chief of the drawbridge, and another guard. Both bowed to me and paid their respects. I stopped as a devious thought crossed my mind. "Stand." I commanded them. But when the chief stood, I hooked my finger underneath his chin, I could feel him stiffen at my touch. "Look at me."

His eyes looked hesitantly at me. I gave him an innocent smile, but allowed my eyes to turn cold as I looked him down. "It's been too long, my dear, dear, friend. Why do you cower in fear of your own lady? I can see that you have a good head on your shoulders, I fear that your fate is to lose it though. You had better hope that my heart is merciful, or else." I hissed out my words and felt him shrink in fear. Then, I whirled around and, with my head held high, entered.

Every servant that crossed my path gave off a petite curtsy or bow. Then, I heard a voice that haunted my being and froze my blood. _His_ voice. "So, mate, you have returned. How fares you? We have much to discuss. Come."

My body went stiff and, my eyes lost life. As I followed him, I heard a shout outside the window "Long live the Queen!" I always remembered a voice in my head, whose I could never tell but it would always say the same line. "If you smile, everything will be a little bit better." My whole life, I had chosen to ignore that voice, but this time, as it rang out in my head, I obeyed. I allowed a small smile to grace my lips. The voice did not fail me. But it was my despised mate that did. He opened the door to our bedchamber and stepped aside.

Once we were both inside the room, I could feel tension waft off of my mate. My eyes narrowed as I watched my mate. He walked over gracefully and sat beside me, watching. His lips curved in an extremely disturbing smile. "How fares you mate?"

I wanted to slap that wispy smile off his face, but I was afraid that I would be punished, fame did not ease away the pain. My answer was to the point, I had no such patience for small talk and flirtations. "I know you care nothing of me, so tell me, why am I here?"

He looked amused by me. But his face displayed nothing. "This Sesshomaru apologizes for his behavior this morning, it was uncalled for and I have broken the line of trust we have developed between us."

In all my years of life, I have learned to observe. Searched his face for lie, his face wasn't clenched with concentration, his lips didn't appear twitching, but his eyes, they were searching me. It took several moments for me to realize. When I did, I let life leave my eyes and my eyelids to droop. To avoid any further, unwanted contact, I stood. "Now if you'll excuse me, my lord. I really should be going." I curtsied and backed out of the door.

The formal gestures were not of respect, but to mock him, and show him that his mate didn't recognize their union as one of love. I smiled as Ikko and Lady Milande slid out from what appeared to be nowhere. I hadn't forgiven their faults of abandoning me. Then something dawned on me, up until now, my own servants were dominating me. Now, I would steer myself, but be cautious, I had heard of stories of women who had upset their lords. Beheading, imprisonment, banishment, slavery, divorce, and murder were not things I wanted to experience fully in my life. Those women suffered pain I had no wish to ever entertain. AS I wandered through the castle halls, I decided that the place needed furnishing. I demanded a pen and paper, when it was brought to me, I sent Lady Milande to find a messenger. I sat down at a table and wrote, thought put into every word, my options weighed.

_My Sovereign Lord and Mate,_

_My dearest apologies for the short notice, however it has come to my attention that the castle is in dire condition. Now that the Western Lands has acquired a lady, I believe that it's the right time that the castle was restored to a new glory. Furthermore, for reasons that reside in both our favors, I would like a separate bedroom. Our contact has been frantic and has resulted in negative emotions entering our relationship. _

_Your humble servant,_

_Lady Shiara_

The letter was perfect. But with it, I was playing with fire. I had mocked his apology and had successfully avoided contacts with our little 'Lover's Spat' as I could hear _his _court gossiping about. As the messenger scampered off, I turned to Ikko. "Find someone to tell Lady Kasumi that she's banished from my court for not respecting her duties." She curtsied and left.

Then I whirled on Lady Milande, "Find Lady Kagome and tell her to see me at the Glass Palace." She also curtsied and backed away.

Then, I told another of my ladies-in-waiting go prepare some tea in the Glass palace. "In the good china, if you please." I called out to her.

I walked off to the Glass Palace, I had to see the little tea party construction. The Glass Palace wasn't actually a palace of glass. It had a pretty marble foundation and had a glass structure, the structure was shaped like a rose, so the reason it was called the 'Glass Palace' was beyond my understanding.

As I walked toward it, stairs lined with a red carpet draped over it was visible. As I walked up the stairs, I discovered there was no door, only a dusty curtain. One of my ladies-in-waiting pulled it open for me, as the dust settled on my, I was driven into a hacking cough. A boy stepped up and offered me a handkerchief. I accepted with a dainty 'thank you' and a smile. I stepped inside and discovered Lady Milande and Ikko, I nodded to them in greeting. Then I looked at the glass table inside. It had a shining smooth surface and was held up by one thick leg at the bottom that was carved with the most vivid swirling designs with shapes carved into it. It was beautiful. "Sakura, fetch a few servants for me." As she scampered off I turned my attention back to the table. My ladies were staring at it, they were above cleaning tables. The servants appeared soon after, there were 3 chairs so one of them had to be taken away. One was wiping the walls, another polishing the chairs. They were very pretty actually, silver wired with a pretty butterfly design made on it as well as pink satin cushions. I turned my attention back to the servants they had a lot to do. "This marble is unfit, I want it shining and beautiful."

"I want the air to smell of fine roses."

"For the treats, I want some cookies, pink icing sponge cakes, petites fours, thin cucumber sandwiches, and gyokuro tea."

"I want a white linen tablecloth."

"Oh, and I would like some sushi as well."

As my orders flew around, the servants began to fly around as well to obey my wishes. I sat down and when Lady Kagome entered, I waved my servants away as custom dictates. I turned my attention to Lady Kagome. "So." I said, standing. "Would you like some gyokuro tea, Lady Kagome?"

She nodded, I poured the tea into her cup. "Sugar or milk, Lady Kagome?"

"Milk, if you please." Her voice came out high and squeaky, as if she were scared.

"Are you hungry, dear?" I asked holding out the plate of petit fours.

She daintily took one. "Now, dear, how about we start this off by talking about your life?" I waited.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, "I really think you should let me go, Inuyasha will come looking for me." Her eyes showed fire that was highly uncommon.

"Tell me, Kagome, who is Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha is a brave half-demon, and don't you dare underestimate him, he could take you out in a second."

It hadn't been easy, she didn't seem very comfortable with me but I managed to pry a few details from her. From what I collected, she traveled with several other associates, that I already know. Secondly, she was not born locally and was certain that my new half-brother was going to come charging back. She had fire burning in her very soul, and she had a temper which would bring her much harm in the world. I dismissed her. Upon my ringing of the bell, Ikko, Lady Milande, and 3 other ladies appeared. "Go find someone to clean the Glass Palace." I commanded one of the ladies.

She curtsied and quickly backed away. As I stood to leave, Lady Milande grabbed my arm. I stiffened, turned and dared her to try anything with my eyes, on my face I left an innocent smile. All she did, though, was offer me another parchment with my mate's crest on it. I tore off the crest and threw it away.

_Mate,_

_As the current Lady of the Western Lands, it is your sole duty to provide the Western Lands with a legitimate heir to the throne. You will share my bedchamber until your task is completed. Also, I have scheduled an operation to make you a demoness_. _Also, the people expect you to be a fine queen to them, as my Queen Consort, you will not let them down. You may decorate the castle until it is to your liking. I warn you, Shiara, do not disgrace the West._

I wanted to laugh at his stupidity. He was telling me that I was to bear his heir. But then I shrank back at the threat of an operation. Like I was going to go to something absolutely dangerous and life-threatening like that. I hadn't been raised to follow orders. Also, he had permitted me to do as I pleased to the palace. He had both pleased and threatened me. I smiled, there would be no one like my mate.

I raised my hand to cover my mouth in an attempt to cover it. That's when I noticed the handkerchief. It was given to me by a boy, what would a boy be doing in the gardens, I knew not. But then I realized something. To test it, I began to walk through the halls, using my fan to cover my face, lest any emotion showed. As predicted, a few of the boys, looking natural enough, followed me. They were no ordinary pages or squires, no, these boys were spies. Spies of the King.

* * *


End file.
